


Three falling in love of three

by France_football



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Boys In Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: When three friends fall in love with their neighbors, and that there are also three.





	Three falling in love of three

—I do not want to go to work ...—He complained about the chestnut tree with his eyes closed, it was Monday and Monday was a damn torture, but even though he knew he had to get up, he was still lying between the sheets.

—Mm ..—A blonde murmured, although in reality there was nothing blond if you took away all the dye he had, because originally it was brown, but his hair was now a kind of blond and brown, intertwined that covered his entire face I was asleep.

—But I do not either but we have to wake up or we'll be late—Paulo, the chestnut if he heard it but he was still lazy, and Neymar, the dye, was still dreaming, so the blond, because Marco was blond from birth, decided to wake them up "nice" way.

—MARCO!—They both shouted when they felt the water that fell on their faces, the aforementioned laughed and went to the bathroom, to take a shower and change, while Paulo, was rising reluctantly like Neymar.

After an hour, everyone had their uniform to go to work (and had eaten something), the funny thing is that they went to the same job but had different functions, Marco, charged for what was going to buy, Paulo, was part of those who prepared the desserts and Neymar, took the orders. The place where they work was called "Marina Lucia", it was like a candy store or pastry shop, the issue is that they sold desserts.

Actually, they were going to arrive early, but Paulo and Neymar without Marco's help, arrived the next day, and at night. When they arrived, each one took his place, and thus they spent the day, receiving people and earning money, as always, but something different happened when they arrived at their house. Yes, indeed, they also had that in common, even though they were friends they shared a house, and inside it they had a room divided in three to divide the space of each one and a bathroom personalized also for each one, in addition to the living room, the dining room, the kitchen and the patio. But that is not the issue, the fact is that there were boxes outside the house next door, apparently, there would be new neighbors, because the The girl who lived there had moved to California, after getting married.  
There were three boxes, one had the letter "E", was yellow, with black stripes, one with the letter "J" that had yellow, red and blue and one last with "C", which had yellow and blue. Both seemed to be light, as if it were the last thing they were going to leave in the house.

—Are they going to come in or do they give them water?— Marco asked after opening the door, looking at Neymar and Paulo who seemed interested in what was happening with the house next door.

—Yes, yes ...—Paulo shook himself, took Neymar's hand and made him enter the house while Marco looked at them with his eyes blank, but when he was about to enter he could see a boy, blond like him, maybe something younger, who grabbed the box with the letter "E" and entered the house, he did not decide to see more but he had a strange feeling, as if he already knew him.

—No, Ori, I already told you that I only have free afternoons ...—Again, Paulo tried to reason with Oriana, his girlfriend, of whom Marco and Neymar, made jokes, sometimes, they imitated her:

—Paulo, what's wrong with you, you're not answering the calls, I'm going to leave you, hey, and it's not a joke—Ney said imitating Oriana's voice, while simulating that she was combing her hair.

—No, do not leave me Ori, please—Marco said dramatizing the scene, and after a few seconds they laughed in front of Paulo, who only looked at them shaking his head or went to his room.

But they only did it to bother, because, in reality both wanted to make Paulo realize that he should leave her, because living with someone who claims you never gives good results. Marco knew it very well, he had gone through that, he was the one More boyfriends had had, of the three, that's why he could advise how he did it, and Neymar, he went along, because even though he had had a boyfriend, there was no lack of someone interested in him but he was so naive that he did not know it.

—You should leave Oriana—Neymar thought aloud, he wanted Paulo to leave her, he hated her a lot because his calls made Paulo angry, and he got upset with them.

—Maybe but ...—Paulo thought, although he did not want to do it, because he wanted to leave everything as he was, because leaving Oriana would mean being alone again, and he had become accustomed to depend on someone emotionally.

—Ney, do not worry about him, he'll find someone to change his mind—Marco smiled while Paulo got nervous but thoughtful at the same time, he understood what the blond said but ...—I'm talking about someone else, not from the crazy Oriana, Paulo—Neymar could not help but laugh, at Marco's response, while the chestnut only blushed and went to his bed followed by Ney.

—You are still little children—Marco thought walking to their shared room, which was very spacious and separated by a kind of thin walls that could be removed. He turned off the lights, lay on his bed and fell asleep.

...

—But, Erik, today I'm not hungry—Cristian complained looking for the eyes of the blond, I mean Erik, who was butter on bread.

—If you want to starve yourself out there, do not eat—The blond was tired of the capricious attitude of Cristian, or Kichan, as they said fondly, but he could not complain, he was still a child and did not have as much experience as him or James.

—You'd better eat—James interrupted by packing his lunch into a bag, he did not like to eat outside although Kichan and Erik always did, because he had maintained that habit since leaving Colombia, his native country.

—Okay—Kichan, on the other hand, in Argentina, his country of birth, he could never learn to cook well so he did not feel like doing something he could not eat later, so if James could cook and Erik too, he would be happy with that.

After an hour, the three of them were ready, and went to work at the "Mateo Daniel" pizzeria, where Erik was part of the cooks, James charged for what was going to be bought and Kichan took the orders from the people It should be mentioned that they worked in the same place before but they had moved them and that is why they had moved.  
That day went well, they won a good amount of money in a day despite being their first day there. When they arrived at their new home, they talked about the people they met, how they felt and comparisons with the previous local. Erik James and they were so distracted that they did not notice that Marco, Paulo and Neymar were talking too, until Cristian elbowed James who stopped talking and made Erik also notice the trio that was approaching.

—Hello—Erik was the first to speak, making the other three look up, but the one that caught his attention was the blond, I mean Marco, who gave him a defiant look like "what do you want?".

—Hello, new neighbors, no?—Marco replied, with Erik's eyes staring at him as if that made him live, and it made him feel strange, like when he had seen her but with his back to him, so he tried not to make so much eye contact with the.

—Yes, sorry for not having introduced us before, I'm Erik ..— He smiled but only for Marco because the blonde could not take his eyes off of him, so he just did it to point out his friends—... he's James—signal to the brunette, who kept his eyes on Neymar who blushed and whispered something to Paulo-And he is Cristian or Kichan—He pointed to Kichan, who looked curiously at Paulo's eyes, which were green, unlike his own , who were brown and wondered how it was possible that there was such a beautiful being but Paulo did not stop to stare at him like him.

—Well, my name is Marco ..—The blonde looked at his friends, to avoid Erik, at least, a few seconds - he is Neymar-He pointed at the half-stained blonde who smiled even with James's eyes on him - ... and he's Paulo-He pointed to the green-eyed brunette, who also smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

—Where are they from?—Erik asked, his gaze on Marco, who only looked at his fingernails and looked up at his question.

—Well, I'm German—Marco looked like Erik, he seemed thrilled to hear those words come out of his mouth.

—I also—Erik smiled at Marco, to which the other also did it but this time it was like a contagion, he had not done it conscientiously.

—I'm Argentinian—Paulo interrupted while Cristian was dying inside, he was from his own country, of course, such a model could not have been born in another country, he thought.

—Me too—Kichan smiled, looking at Paulo's eyes, which also looked at him, but each time he felt that he was going to melt with those brown eyes looking at him so much.

—I'm Brazilian—Neymar's voice sounded like music to James's ears, which, unlike his two friends, ran a hand through his hair.

—I would love to have been born in Brazil to meet you, but I was born in Colombia—Neymar and James laughed for a few seconds but then they continued looking as before, the green eyes of the Brazilian were only for the brown eyes of the Colombian and the eyes of the Colombian for those of the Brazilian.

 

Marco was admired by Erik,

Neymar felt a connection with James,

And Paulo seemed to forget about Oriana for Cristian.


End file.
